My Destiny to Meet You!
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: HIATUS/Chapter 4 is update!/"Seolah dibuat kebetulan, begitu maksudmu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan sengaja dan menatap Sasuke minta penjelasan lebih. "Kau ingin aku percaya begitu saja pada kata-katamu? Kebetulan? Aku bukan orang bodoh Sasuke. Aku yakin kau—"/"...yeah, itu memang kebetulan."/Mind to CnC?/Sorry for so long
1. Chapter 1

**My Destiny to Meet You!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Destiny to Meet You! © Eunike Yuen**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini?

Great! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, Kami-sama...

Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau cabut nyawaku... Yeah, aku tahu karena kau suka menyiksa orang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kenapa, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Ino, Karin atau yang lainnya? Kenapa harus aku yang menerima kenyataan pahit ini?<p>

Aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup lagi dengan keadaan seperti ini...

Jatuh terpuruk... Ini bukan aku! Kutegaskan sekali lagi kalau ini benar-benar bukan aku!

Kami-sama... Tolong... Mereka semua melihatku dengan tatapan merendahkan...

Hanya satu orang yang bisa menerimaku. Dan kau harus tahu kalau dia orang yang paling tidak **ingin **aku temui...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Disaster is Coming<strong>

My Destiny to Meet You!

Sakura POV

Pukul tiga pagi lebih dua puluh lima menit. Dingin menusuk kulit. Dunia seolah sangat cepat berputar. Semuanya seakan berlalu tanpa memperhatikanku. Kenapa aku? Tanyakan saja pada Kami-sama yang mengirimkan penderitaan ini kepadaku.

Aku tidak bisa menangis saat ini... Tidak jika dihadapanku adalah segerombolan penagih hutang yang tengah sibuk menyita semua barang-barang di rumahku, tidak jika mereka juga mengusirku dengan paksa, tidak juga saat mereka meninggalkan rumahku dengan senyuman sinis sambil membuang puntung rokok yang sedari tadi mereka hisap.

Aku, ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan rumah yang sudah tertulis DISITA BANK dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Begitu juga dengan semua pakaian maupun perlengkapanku yang mereka pikir tidak ada gunanya untuk disita. Aku tidak akan begini... tidak akan pernah kalau saja kaa_-san_ dan tou-_san_ mau bekerja lebih keras untuk melunasi hutang dan bukannya memilih jalan pintas dengan terjun dari atas jurang.

Ya, aku menyesalinya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku sangat menyesalinya. Kalau saja mereka tidak melahirkanku, mungkin aku tidak perlu berdiri di depan rumah yang sudah disita tanpa uang dan barang satupun.

Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku menembus udara dingin. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Tidak pernah tahu. Haruskah aku ke rumah Ino atau Karin? TIDAK!

Jelas-jelas mereka menjauhiku bahkan bersekongkol dengan orang yang dulu pernah aku tindas untuk menindasku balik di sekolah. Dan kalian tahu siapa yang membantuku? Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah aku caci maki, Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, Uchiha Sasuke yang aku permalukan di depan umum, dan Uchiha Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut sambil menarikku dari segerombolan orang yang menyiksaku...

Aku tidak mungkin mau untuk bertemu mereka berdua lagi. Tidak akan pernah! Akhirnya aku tahu, mereka semua mendekatiku hanya karena _dulu _aku kaya raya, memiliki banyak uang, dan sering membelikan mereka barang-barang mewah. Sekarang, mereka tidak akan mau bersama denganku lagi. Karena apa? Tentunya kalian pasti tahu kalau mereka adalah wanita materi.

Aku tidak kuat lagi... Tidak akan pernah kuat lagi untuk berjalan menembus hawa dingin ini dengan selembar piyama yang masih melekat ditubuhku. Dengan terpaksa aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas tanah yang lembab dan duduk sambil melingkarkan kedua leganku di samping tubuhku untuk menghangatkanku.

Tidak banyak orang yang berjalan di jalan ini. Setidaknya aku bisa bersyukur atas itu. Karena aku tidak perlu melihat tatapan kasihan yang munafik dari para pejalan kaki. Jadi, aku bisa dengan bebas mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan.

Mungkin... Mungkin saat ini aku bisa beristirahat sejenak sambil menenangkan pikiran di tempat ini...

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan mata membelalak dan saat itu juga aku mendapati seseorang tengah menyelimutiku di dalam rumah. Siapa dia? Dengan malas aku mengucek mataku dan berusaha melihatnya dengan jelas. Astaga...

Dia...

Uchiha Sasuke...

Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahku dan menawariku segelas teh hangat. Uchiha Sasuke pula yang membawaku ke rumahnya yang menurutku tidak **pantas** disebut rumah. Karena sangat kecil.

Tapi, paling tidak aku tidak bermalam di tengah jalan...

"Terima kasih..." kataku sambil menerima gelas kertas yang dia sodorkan ke arahku.

"Kau mau sarapan? Aku punya sedikit bahan makanan yang mungkin bisa kau terima. Kau mau apa? Telur goreng? Atau barangkali mau mie rebus? Atau aku punya sup? Tapi, mungkin rasanya agak berbeda dengan yang biasa kau makan..." katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum melihatnya dan mulai mendekatinya melangkah ke dapurnya yang tepat berada di ruang tengah tempat aku berada tadi.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Kau tak perlu repot, Uchiha. Suatu saat nanti aku akan membayar ganti ruginya."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menatapku dan kemudian dia mendecih. Dengan cepat aku menghentikan aktivitasku yang sedang mengocok telur dan berbalik menatapnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau memang harus selalu seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah dapur.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan membalas menatapnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang ganti rugi? Aku pasti akan bangkit kembali."

Sasuke kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku dan memutar matanya serta menatapku bosan. "Kau tahu, tidak semua orang yang menolongmu harus kau kerugiannya."

Aku bosan. Masa bodoh dia mau berkata apapun juga. Aku tidak pernah peduli. Ralat! Aku sangat tidak mau perduli. Dia mungkin berkata seperti ini sekarang, tapi, selanjutnya dia pasti akan mencariku menuntut kerugiannya dan meminta ganti saat aku sudah sukses nanti.

"Kau pikir aku akan seperti itu? Mencarimu dan menuntut ganti rugi padamu?" katanya dengan marah kepadaku.

Aku tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepalaku balik menatapnya. Itu hanya kebetulan. Tidak mungkin bukan, ada orang yang bisa membaca pikiranku? Hah~

Sasuke terlihat jengkel dan mulai memutar bola matanya kembali. "Kau tahu, aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain."

Apa? Baca pikiran?

Astaga! Dari mana dia dapatkan kekuatan itu? Dan lagi apa dia bisa membaca semua pikiran orang? Hiiiiii~

"Mana kutahu! Aku tidak bisa baca pikiran orang selain orang yang aku sukai."

Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar kesal. Dia boleh saja menolongku dan membantuku. Tapi, kumohon jangan baca pikiranku!

"Aku tak bisa. Kecuali aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi."

Apa maksudnya? Suka? Dia suka padaku? Bagaimana mungkin dia masih menyukaiku setelah apa yang sudah aku perbuat padanya. Apa dia gila?

Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan mengambil kursi kemudian meletakan kursi di perbatasan dapur dan ruang tengahnya kemudian dia meletakan tubuhnya di atas kursi tersebut. "Kau tahu, aku tidak gila. Dan, jangan pikir aku tidak marah atas perlakuanmu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, berusaha untuk menghindarimu? Aku tidak bisa..." katanya miris.

Mau tidak mau aku meletakan telur yang tadi sedang aku kocok dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Maaf. Maafkan aku dulu. Aku tahu itu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Maaf." kataku sambil menatapnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya hingga sekarang jarak diantara kami kurang drai sepuluh senti meter. "Kau tidak usah minta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan kemudian aku tersenyum dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk menggoreng telur menjadi dua porsi.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sering mengacak-acak rambut, memandang ke arah yang tidak pasti, dan sebagainya. Mungkinkah dia ada pikiran?

"Ya."

Oh, pantas saja dia sering memandang ke arah yang tidak jelas. Ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Kau." Katanya singkat tanpa menatapku. Aku? Tidakkah itu aneh? Salah siapa juga yang menyuruhku tinggal di rumahnya. Aku merengut dan meletakan sendok dengan kasar. "Bukan itu. Kau... Apa mau sekolah?"

Astaga! Ku kira Sasuke mau mengusirku lagi... Aku menghela napas dan menatapnya. "Ya. Tapi, seragamku ada di rumah. Dan lagi, aku bukan murid beasiswa sepertimu." Jawabku lirih.

Sasuke kemudian menghilang setelah aku berkata seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia pasti akan pergi karena kalau tidak, dia harus membantuku membayar uang sekolah. Belum sempat aku berdiri mematung lama-lama ada suara kasar di belakangku.

"Kata siapa?" kata seseorang dan dengan cepat aku membalikan badan dan mendapati dia kembali ke ruang tengah dengan tampang ngos-ngosan dan di tangannya ada seragam.

Untukku kah? Ah, mana mungkin! Apa dia serius mau mmebayar uang sekolahku tahun depan?

Dengan bosan Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Bisakah kau mengontrol pikiranmu? Selama aku masih menyukaimu, aku akan selalu bisa mendengar isi kepalamu! Bahkan kalau kau ada di luar negeri sekalipun."

Kau pikir mengontrol apa yang aku pikikan itu mudah? Tolol! Salahmu sendiri kenapa masih juga menyukaimu. Padahal dengan jelas aku sudah menolakmu dulu!

"Mana kutahu! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu! Asal kau tahu saja, selama ini aku selalu berusaha melupakanmu."

Baiklah, aku mengerti! Tidak perlu marah, kau tahu! Aku kan hanya emosi saja! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyalahkanku atas pengontrolan pikiranku sendiri. Sungguh itu sangat tidak relevan.

Jadi, untuk siapa seragam itu?

"Untukmu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan seragam itu padaku. Untukku? Apakah kau sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau aku akan menambah bebanmu? "Tentu saja! Hanya saja, karena sudah ada kau, kau harus membantuku bekerja kalau masih ingin sekolah!"

Dengan malas aku mengambil seragam itu dan celingukan mencari tempat ganti pakaian yang aman. Apa kamar mandinya aman?

"Ya!" kata Sasuke dengan cepat. Aku menatapnya dan dia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sungguh menjengkelkan!

Aku memasuki kamar mandinya dan dapat diperkirakan dengan baik kalau kamar mandi ini sangatlah jelek! Bagaimana mungkin hanya ad satu kloset jongkok dan juga bak mandi. Apa dia tidak bisa membeli barang yang lebih baik dari ini? Dengan malas aku mulai menangalkan pakaianku dan mulai membasuh tubuhku dengan air yang berasal dari bak di dalam kamar mandi ini.

Mana pembersih mukanya? Apa dia serius menyuruhku menggunakan sabun sebagai media membersihkan wajahku? Dia benar-benar mau membuat mukaku rusak ya? Dengan kesal dan agar malas aku mulai menggunakan sabun untuk membersihkan wajahku.

Oh Kami-sama, kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?

Sekarang, lengkap sudah aku sudah selesai dan mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi. Betapa kagetnya aku mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah kusut. Kenapa?

"Lama sekali! Kau mandi setengah jam!"

Ah, memangnya dia tidak pernah tidak menunggu seorang wanita mandi apa? Seorang wanita memang lama kalau untuk urusannya.

Dengan kesal Sasuke menarik lenganku dan menarikku agar lebih cepat berjalan.

Sekarang, apa aku akan ke sekolah tanpa barang apapun? Lagipula, darimana dia dapatkan seragam ini? Ini terlihat seperti punyaku.

"Sudah pasti. Aku mengambilnya tepat di depan rumahmu sambil berlari. Semua barang yang tidak berguna di letakan di depan rumah."

Oh, ternyata seperti itu. "Sekarang, kau berniat mengajakku ke depan rumahku lagi untuk mengambil semua peralatan yang aku butuhkan?"

_Great!_ Jadi itu tujuannya! Makanya dia menyuruhku mandi jam empat pagi. Padahal sekolah jelas-jelas masuk jam tujuh.

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Semua barangku bukannya diletakan sesuai perkataan Sasuke. Tetapi dibuang! _Oh My God!_

Kulihat Sasuke sudah menggulung jasnya ke atas dan mulai mengambil semua buku pelajaran yang kuperlukan dari jalanan. Sedangkan aku? Hanya sibuk memilah-milah tas yang mungkin cocok aku kenakan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, rumah Sasuke itu tidak mungkin mampu menampung semua barang-barangku. Jadi, aku akan berusaha memilihnya dan yang tidak kuperlukan akan kujual dengan harga yang mungkin bisa dinegosiasikan.

"Idemu bagus juga!"

Aku hanya mendengus dan mulai berkonsentrasi kembali dengan tugasku yaitu memilah tas.

.

.

"Mana mungkin barang mahal seperti ini hanya bisa kau beri dengan harga murah yang standar?" teriakku pada pegawai toko.

"Kalau tidak mau kau dapat menariknya kembali dari tokoku." katanya dengan dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat. Gila! Pegawai toko busuk yang... Arrrrrgggghhhhhh~

Mau tidak mau aku menyetujui harga standar yang super murah dari si pegawai toko licik tersebut! _Shit!_ Kalau aku sudah bangkit lagi, kau akan kubuat sengsara!

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar pemikiranku. Kupelototi dia dan mungkin dia sadar dan segera membungkam mulutnya dan kami kembali berjalan ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Kalian pasti bisa bayangkan betisku yang bengkak setelahnya.

.

.

Dua wanita gila materi tengah berdiri di depanku dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada mereka. Tidak luput dari pengamatanku di belakangnya juga banyak segerombolan pesuruh mereka yang tidak lebih dari sampah sedang berdiri menantangku.

Cih! Aku tidak akan segan-segan memukuli mereka atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan saat keluargaku bangkrut kalau saja lengan Sasuke tidak menahanku dan berusaha membuatku tetap berdiri disampingnya dengan tenang.

Sial! Aku lupa kalau Sasuke bisa mengetahui isi pikiranku. Kalau begini dari tadi aku sudah berusaha berpikiran yang manis-manis.

"Masih berani ke sekolah ya, Haruno Sakura? Ah, sekarang kau berteman dengan gembel ya?" cibir Ino terhadapku. Kulirik Sasuke, dia masih tetap tenang seperti tadi. Kalau Sasuke bisa tenang, kenapa aku tidak? Kufokuskan arah pandanganku ke depan dan tidak kuhiraukan Ino dan Karin yang sudah seperti orang berteriak berusaha menghinaku.

_Great!_ Kali ini kau kalah Ino, Karin! Aku tidak akan menginjak-injak harga diriku dengan memohon belas kasih dari wanita rendahan yang gila materi seperti kalian. Sekarang, aku merasa bahwa aku sangat puas!

Dapat kurasakan Sasuke tengah menyeringai sama sepertiku. Ternyata berdiam diri dan pura-pura tenang lebih baik daripada harus menguras habis tenaga untuk menghajar orang yang tidak ada gunanya seperti mereka.

"Ya, itu ada benarnya juga," kata Sasuke lirih sambil terus menatap ke depan.

Dengan santainya aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki koridor sekolah dengan wajah puas dan bangga. Tampak beberapa pasang mata memandangku tidak suka. Kenapa? Kalian tidak tahu ya, uang sekolahku kan sudah pernah dilunasi oleh tou-san dan kaa-sanku. Jadi, aku hanya perlu berpikir untuk uang sekolahku tahun depan.

Mereka semua tolol! Apa mereka tidak pernah berpikir kalau orang kaya itu selalu melunasi uang sekolah satu tahun ke depan dengan langsung? Bodoh sekali mereka kalau tidak mengetahui hal ini. Karena apa? Karena mereka sekarang terlihat seperti orang tolol yang berpikir, 'kenapa Haruno masih disini? Katanya bangkrut'.

"Kau tahu, jaga pikiranmu. Aku bisa-bisa masuk UKS karena sakit kepala."

Aku menatapnya jengkel. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menatap kebawah, ke arahku langsung sambil berjalan. "Karena kau selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dan aku selalu harus berkonsentrasi terhadap pikiranmu. Siapa tahu kau membuat suatu kecerobohan. Lalu, kau tahu, kau berpikir itu sama saja dengan kau berteriak. Jadi, kalau kau masih memiliki hati nu..."

Dengan bosan aku berjalan lebih cepat sehingga sekarang aku berjalan di depannya. Mungkin aku akan berusaha, Uchiha. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap.

Mengontrol pikiran? Itu hal paling bodoh yang pernah aku pikirkan. Pikiran itu tidak pernah bisa dikontrol, _You know!_ Tapi, daripada aku harus mendengar ocehannya lagi, mungkin aku harus melakukannya. Hah, membosankan. Aku jadi sulit memikirkan hal yang ingin aku pikirkan.

Coba banyangkan, kalau kalian ingin...

"Kumohon, Sakura. Jangan dibahas lagi. Tutup saja pikiranmu!" katanya lagi.

Baiklah. Itu juga kalau aku berminat, Uchiha. Jangan pernah coba memerintahku! Aku bukan bawahanmu!

"Pikiranmu... Kumohon!" katanya dengan suara yang agak ditenkankan di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Sekarang aku agak kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi? Baiklah. Akan kututup pikiranku. Tapi, paling itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Paling tidak, cobalah." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kalian perlu tahu juga, aku membantu Uchiha Sasuke bukan karena aku kasihan padanya akan pikirannya dan sakit kepalanya. Hanya saja, aku perlu balas budi karena dia sudah menolongku. Tepatnya menolongku selama aku dihina.

"Aku tidak perduli apapun alasanmu, coba atur pikiranmu!" katanya dengan kesal.

Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya berualang kali. Aku akan menutup pikiranku, sekarang juga. Tapi, itu tidak akan lama.

End Sakura POV

.

.

Sreg!

Tampak dua orang memasuki kelas dan disambut dengan tidak ramah oleh semua penghuni kelas. Bahkan ada yang tidak segan-segan untuk mencibir mereka dengan suara yang keras.

Padahal, dulu mereka semua tampak sangat menuruti segala keinginan tuan putri yang sekarang sudah berubah drastis perekonomiannya. Mereka semua tampak sangat memuja dia. Bahkan tidak jarang orang yang memberikan kepunyaannya apabila tuan putri ini menginginkannya.

Sekarang, itu hanyalah seongok kisah masa lalu yang sudah tidak berguna. Mereka tampak senang bisa memperolok tuan putri ini dengan sengaja tanpa rasa takut menghantui mereka semua. Ya, mereka semua tampaknya akan menyesali semua perlakuan mereka saat tuan putri ini bangkit kembali dari keterpurukannya.

"Cih! Brengsek! Sekarang mereka tampak tidak segan-segan untuk menghinaku." kata Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memandang ke sebelahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak berani berkomentar apapun kalau sudah melihat raut kekesalan di wajah gadis pink disebelahnya. Kalau dia berkomentar dan komentarnya ternyata salah dan malah berakibat kebalikan dari yang dia harapkan, mungkin dia akan berada di UKS karena amukan dari tuan putri ini.

Sakura kemudian menggebrak mejanya dengan keras dan seketika itu juga kelas yang tadinya sibuk memperolok Sakura menjadi hening dan sunyi. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Ya, tampaknya kelas ini merasa belum terlalu aman untuk bermain-main dengan tuan putri kelas mereka _dulu _karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka belum siap hancur berkeping-keping dan babak belur di amuk oleh tuan putri ini.

"Tampaknya kau berhasil menghentikan mereka dengan sekali gertakan." kata Sasuke sambil memiringkan bibirnya keatas dengan sinis menatap Sakura yang terus tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tapi, seperti dugaanku, itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena ada yang berikutnya."

Dan benar, detik berikutnya pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakan dua gadis cantik nan seksi dengan baju mereka yang kancing dua teratasnya dibuka dengan sengaja sehingga menampakan dada mereka yang terekspos sedikit, dan diikuti oleh beberapa 'pesuruh' mereka dibelakangnya.

Ino melangkah memasuki kelas dan berhenti sejenak di depan kursi Sakura dan memandanganya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Berani sekali mengalihkan matamu saat kutatap, Sa-ku-ra!" kata Ino sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura dan Sasuke yang duduk di pojok belakang. Ketika gadis itu sudah hampir mendekat, dia kemudian mengibaskan rambut panjangnya hingga rambut itu mengenai Sakura. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata terlalu pengecut untuk duduk dan tampil di depan sini." katanya seraya menunjuk kursi di depan yang masih kosong.

Karin maju dan mendekati Ino yang kemudian disusul oleh beberapa 'pesuruh' mereka. "Ternyata kau sangat pengecut, Sa-ku-ra! Saking pengecutnya kau sampai tidak mau menampakan wajahmu di depan dan malah menyembunyikan wajahmu di belakang." tambah Karin kepada Sakura.

Baru Sakura akan memaki mereka, Sasuke lebih dulu menjawabnya. "Jadi, kalian berniat menyerang kami yang berdua ini dengan ber-enam? Sangat manusiawi!"

Ino dan Karin tampak sangat panas dengan penuturan bocah Uchiha tersebut sehingga mereka hanya berbalik dan kembali mengibaskan rambut mereka semua kebelakang dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terus tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Sangat tidak menyenangkan membawa Sakura ke tempat kerja sambilanku. Aku yang bekerja sebagai montir di sebuah bengkel harus repot memberikannya semua kemauannya agar dia tidak terus berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Bayangkan saja, mulai dari minta kursi yang nyaman dan ada busanya, minta duduk di tempat yang tidak panas sama sekali, minta dibawakan jus segar, minta ini-itu yang sama sekali tidak mungkin untuk dicari di tempat seperti ini. BENGKEL MOBIL DAN MOTOR!

Sakura, dia benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus memenuhi semua permintaannya yang sangat konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Dimana aku dapat menemukannya? Memangnya barang-barang semacam itu akan turun langsung dari langit saat kuminta?

Huh, kalau seperti itu adanya, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan berharap menjadi orang sukses, bahagia, yang punya apapun yang kuinginkan. Tapi, sayangnya itu MUSTAHIL! Hanya orang gila yang aneh yang berani memimpikannya.

Astaga, berarti aku ini orang gila yang aneh dong karena aku berani memimpikan hal semacam itu. Arrrrrggghhh... masa bodo lah sama masalah orang gila itu, yang terpenting aku harus bisa membuat Sakura merasa nyaman di sini. Karena kalau tidak, aku yang akan kerepotan nantinya.

Kucoba untuk mendekatinya, tapi, belum sampai aku disampingnya, pikirannya kembali terbaca olehku.

_Bagaimana mungkin si Uchiha itu bisa membawaku ke neraka yang jorok seperti ini? Ini bahkan hampir menyerupai kandang! Sangat tidak masuk akal membawaku ke tempat yang kumuh, jorok, dan uhhhh~ Sangat kumel!_

Benar kan, Sakura memang sangat tidak mau berempati bahkan kepadaku sekalipun. Dia ini bagaimana sih? Masih untung aku menolongnya saat dia menangis di tengah jalan saat itu. Membopongnya dengan susah payah dan kemudian meletakannya di sofa ruang tengah yang tidak pantas di sebut sofa karena yah, itu sih sudah kotor dan bisa dijual dengan sangat murah...

"Sakura, kau bisa duduk disini kan?" tanyaku dengan sopan sambil tersenyum yang benar-benar sangat tidak iklas. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, aku yang sudah termakan cinta buta yang kelewat ngaco untuk membawa orang semacam Sakura dan berniat menolongnya hanya untuk membuatnya menyukaiku.

_Kau gila? Memintaku untuk duduk di kursi putih yang kecil dan uhhhh~ sangat kotor. Apa itu yang hitam-hitam di setiap pinggirnya? Memangnya tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu? Kami-sama, tolonglah selamatkan aku dari keanehan luar biasa iniiiii~_

Tidak mau!

Itu sudah kuperkirakan saat menyodorkan kursi plastik putih ini di hadapan Sakura. Maka dari itu, aku tidak heran kalau dia akan menolaknya. Melihat sikap Sakura yang sok perfect itu, hanya orang tolol yang berniat menyerahkan kursi ini pada gadis ini.

Dengan malas aku hanya meletakan kursi ini di depan Sakura dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan mata oleh gadis itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kursi empuk hanya ada di hotel dan ini jelas-jelas BUKAN HOTEL! Ini hanya BENGKEL!

Terserah dia mau duduk atau tidak. Yang pasti, aku hanya ingin kembali bekerja sambil berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terfokus dengan pikiran Sakura yang berseliweran di dalam kepalaku yang isinya hanya umpatan karena kursi itu.

End Sasuke POV

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sasuke bekerja di dalam bengkel ini, tetapi Sakura sama **sekali** tidak mau duduk di kursi plastik ini. Padahal kalau dilihat dengan jelas, gadis pink ini pasti pegal dan capek. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Sakura itu manusia dan bukannya robot yang akan tahan berdiri dua jam tanpa makan, minum, dan aktivitas lainnya.

Ternyata gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala. Walupun dia berkali-kali memengang betisnya yang sudah capek berdiri, dia masih bersikukuh untuk tetap tidak duduk sampai kursi ini kembali bersih tanpa kotoran aneh yang berwarna hitam diatasnya.

Akhirnya, gadis ini sudah teralu capek sehingga akhirnya dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi plastik yang berada di belakangnya. Tapi, karena jijik dan lain sebagainya, dia hanya duduk diujung kursi.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah karena harus bekerja. "Pulang?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Sakura dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak satu orangpun berusaha untuk memulai pembicaraan karena yaaahh, mungkin gengsi atau sebangsanya? Itu sih hanya mungkin...

Hingga akhirnya karena merasa terlalu sunyi, Sasuke memulai pembicaraan tersebut. "Sakura,"

"Hm?" tanya gadis itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian berhenti berjalan dan dia berbalik menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Sakura membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. Kenapa? Apa karena biaya? Maka dari itu gadis ini tidak pernah suka ditolong orang. Pasti akan begini jadinya. Sekarang, dia harus tingga dimana?

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dan kemudian tersenyenyum. "Kecuali kau mau bekerja sambilan."

Sakura hanya menatap pemuda di depannya tanpa memberikan respon sama sekali. Jadi, dia harus jadi apa? Tukang sapu? Pembantu? Atau...

Sasuke yang bisa membaca pemikiran gadis di depannya kemudian terkekeh sambil berusaha meredam tawanya dan kembali memandang gadis tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin gadis di hadapannya berpikir kalau-kalau Sasuke mengijinkannya menjadi pembantu... Sangat tidak masuk akal. "Tidak. Kau pintar berbahasa asing bukan? Inggris bisa kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan detik berikutnya Uchiha Sasuke itu memberikan selembar brosur yang entah dia temukan dimana kepada Sakura.

* * *

><p>DICARI:<p>

SESEORANG YANG BISA MEMBERIKAN LES PRIVAT BAHASA INGGRIS

UNTUK KELUARGA HYUUGA.

MINIMAL PENDIDIKAN SMA ATAU KULIAH.

Hub: 08xxxxxxxxx

0576 87xxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>"Maksudmu menanyakan hal tadi itu ini?" tanya Sakura akhirnya pada Sasuke sambil mengangkat brosur itu.<p>

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pemuda itu memberikan ponselnya dan meminta Sakura menghubungi nomor telepon di dalam brosur itu.

Sakura menurutinya dan memencet beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi nomor telepon di brosur itu.

"_Halo?" _tanya seorang lelaki di seberang sana.

"Ha—halo, Saya Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Saya berminat bekerja untuk mengajar privat Bahasa Inggris di tempat Anda." kata Sakura sopan.

"_Kau kuliah? Atau SMA?"_ tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"SMA."

"_Ah, mungkin tidak baik kita berbicara di telepon. Lebih baik kita bertemu saja. Mau dimana?" _

"Terserah Anda saja."

"_Baiklah, bagaimana kalau cafe di seberang jalan besar Konoha? Disana ada sebuah cafe yang hanya menjual beraneka minuman kan?"_

Sakura mulai tidak mengerti maksud pemuda ini. Cafe mana? Cafe yang menjual minuman kan banyak. "Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda." katanya terus terang.

"_Oh, kalau cafe khusus _maid_ yang hanya menyediakan minuman dan berbagai manisan di dalamnya kau tahu?"_ terang pemuda itu.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Jam berapa kita akan bertemu?"

"_Umm... mungkin jam dua siang? Bagaimana?"_

"Ya. Baiklah. Jam dua siang di cafe."

Tlap.

Sakura kemudian menyerahkan ponsel Sasuke kembali dan Sasuke menatapnay penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura sambil berjalan.

Sakura hanya nyengir dan dibalas oleh sikutan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah, katanya tidak enak berbicara lewat telepon, jadi aku dimintanya untuk bertemu besok. Kuharap aku bisa diterima. Doakan aku ya!" kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berbalik menatap ke depan sambil terus berjalan pulang.

Semoga kau diterima... Yah, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang... Berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar Sakura diterima menjadi guru privat di keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

**Author's Area**

**Thanks buat yang mau ngingetin saya terus menerus buat update dan nyemangatin saya buat nerusin fic ini. Saya merasa ngga enak jadinya dan akhirnya saya coba untuk baca ficnya lagi. Saya juga bikin plot-nya secara rinci supaya endingnya jelas. Tinggal tunggu updatenya lagi aja ya. Chapter ini ga saya kutak-katik, saya cuma memperbaiki penulisannya aja. Silahkan enjoy di chapter empat. Saya coba update.**

**Specieeeele thanks to: reviewers, favers, followers**

**Bunga Sakura, Arai Kazura, **Siapahayo_,_ uchiharuno phorepeerr, **Riku Aida, **cherry snow (2x), Mokochange, **Yuiki Miki, kurokurokarasu-chan, Theresa Alc Angelique, **UchihArlinz, **Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, **Popisuke Yamada, bella, Chini VAN, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet,**

Laras Lauwira, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Haruno Imoet, Black Wish, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, Kikyo Fujikazu, **Kohana23, choKYUlate'is'MINe, Key Frewse, **Yang peduli, Rizuka Hanayuuki gak login, itachi-sama, Namika Arihyoshi, namina88, Huyu, azura,

Popisuke Yamada, **Tabita Pinkybunny, Fujimoto Yumi, cherrysakusasu, Uchiha Sakura97, **Aka Yume, **vivi phoenix, **Lintan Gaje, **d3rin, **Uchiha Fine, **Tezuka Yuki, Aori Rihito, **ulq4schiffer, **Kamikaze Ayy, **Akachan no Sasori, **Putri Luna, **

ruru, **Amutia Putri, **gatil03, **Chinatsu Mihashi, Yukina Itou Sephiiena Kitami, Bhountye Phouthrye, **Noa Fullbuster, Uptouyou plaaaak, **Aya Chan Dattebane,**

**Chiwe SasuSakuNaru, **Manami Keiko, **Putri Luna, **Nuna Sakura, Guest, **lucyheartneel, Mizura Kumiko, hermeownie, **Ryuzaki Kuchiki, **Wong Kurang Kerjaan, fa vanadium, **sesuatu, **Ichikawa Hikaru, **Nekomusume, **nyakoi-chan, Iis Vadelova, Kim Yui Rie, **

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Naomi azurania belle, , NandaRuki, **tooru, NE, **SasukeEMS, Qamara-chan Hyuuga, Elang23, **tralala, **Pinky Fanatic, Ah Rin, sriafifahdevi, , Ariska, Jeremy Liaz Toner, evinazliev15, **dan kamu semuanya…


	2. Chapter 2

**My Destiny to Meet You!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Destiny to Meet You! © Eunike Yuen**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC, typo, misstypo**

**.**

Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini?

Great! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, Kami-sama...

Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau cabut nyawaku... Yeah, aku tahu karena kau suka menyiksa orang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 New Job<strong>

My Destiny to Meet You!

Di sebuah cafe

Situasi di dalam cafe sangatlah indah. Dengan nuansa cat berwarna pink dan juga hiasan berbentuk pita yang banyak mengangtung di atas ruangan serta para pelayan yang manis dan juga ramah. Tidak ayal kalau pengunjung yang datang ke cafe ini kebanyakan adalah para gadis atau wanita.

Seorang gadis tampak sedang duduk manis sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya dan tangan yang satunya lagi mengetuk-ngetukan jari di atas meja. Gadis itu mengenakan sweater biru tua dan celana jeans hitam. Sweater yang dia kenakan terlihat sangat kebesaran. Bagaimana tidak? Karena sweater itu seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang pria.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang diikat rapi ditemani oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang terlihat berumur lima sampai enam tahunan berdiri takut-takut di samping pria itu.

"Lama menunggu, nona Sakura? Atau saya salah memanggil nama Anda?" tanya pria itu ketika sampai di tempat gadis pink tadi.

Sakura hanya menggeleng kemudian berdiri dan mempersilahkan pria dan gadis kecil yang mengekori pria tadi untuk duduk di hadapannya. "Saya tidak mempunyai banyak waktu sebenarnya. Jadi, bisa kita langsung bicarakan tentang pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura langsung _to the point _pada pemuda di hadapannya yang baru akan memanggil seorang pelayan.

Pria itu mengangguk dan memberikan kode untuk menunggu sebentar. Tangan pria itu masih melambai-lambai memanggil seorang pelayan. Hingga tak lama kemudian pelayan berbaju _maid _datang menghampiri meja mereka. "Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Berikan saya Orange juice dua dan..." tanya pria itu sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya kemudian menatap _maid_ tersebut dan mengatakan _cola_.

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu pesanannya." kata _maid_ tersebut sambi tersenyum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan meja.

Neji—pria berambut cokelat—itu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan serius. "Jadi, ini dia, adikku Hinata. Dia nanti yang akan kau ajari bahasa Inggris. Orangnya sangat pemalu dan mudah takut. Jadi, saya harap kau bisa mengajarinya dengan cara tertentu."

Sakura mengangguk dan menunggu perkataan Neji selanjutnya.

"Jadi, saya harap kau tidak terbawa emosi karena Hinata sulit mengakrabkan diri. Kau bisa datang untung mengajari Hinata saat sore hari. Ya, seminggu dua kali. Ya, kalau kau bisa menurutku lebih baik hari Selasa dan hari Jumat. Mungkin sekitar jam tiga sampai jam empat. Untuk gajinya, saya berniat menanyakannya langsung kepadamu."

Sakura menimbang-nimbang berapa jumlah gaji yang cocok untuk pekerjaan sebagai guru privat bahasa Inggris anak umur enamtahunan. Karena bingung, maka gadis itu setuju untuk menanyakan berapa yang mampu untuk Neji berikan pada guru privat.

"Kau menanyakan pendapatku? Ah, baiklah... pendapatku kalau guru privat mungkin tiga ratus ribu (dalam rupiah) selama satu bulan?" jawab Neji sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura terlihat sangat ragu untuk menerimanya. Menurut gadis itu, gaji sebesar tiga ratus sangatlah kecil dan kurang untuk biaya hidupnya dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, kalau gadis ini tidak menerima pekerjaan ini, pekerjaan apa lagi yang bisa dia dapatkan. Maka dari itu, dia menyetujui untuk menerima pekerjaan sebagai guru privat.

Neji tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Sakura. Sakura kemudian membalas uluran tangan Neji. Terlihat Hinata yang malu-malu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura dan Sakura yang melihatnya kemudian tersenyum manis dan membalas uluran tangan Hinata juga.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pemuda yang langsung berdiri menghampiri gadis _pink_ yang baru keluar dari dalam cafe.

Gadis itu hanya membuang mukanya dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sebenarnya, tanpa ditanya pun, harusnya Sasuke bisa dengan gampang mengetahui isi pikiran Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih menanyakan hal yang sama? Dia kan bisa dengan gampangnya membaca pikiran Sakura tanpa gadis itu perlu membuang tenanganya untuk berbicara. Cukup berpikir...

Mengingat kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran yang dimiliki pemuda ini.

"Jadi, selanjutnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke (lagi) pada Sakura.

Yang hanya dibalas oleh pikiran gadis _pink_ tersebut... Hah, pelit sekali dia hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja...

_Kau bisa bawa aku ke rumahmu yang sama sekali buka tipeku._

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya perlu sabar untuk menanggapi Sakura. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyesuaikan langkah kaki mereka dan menuju ke rumah Sasuke.

**Sakura POV**

Kapaaaaaannnn Kami-sama... Kapan kehidupanku bisa kembali seperti duluu? Kapaaann?

Aku sudah bosan hidup seperti ini... Dan juga, berikanlah pendamping hidupku yang kebih baik daripada si Uchiha disampingku iniii...

Tidak mungkin kan, selamanya aku akan bersama dengan Uchiha?

"Aku dengar itu." kata Sasuke dengan sarkastik. Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali memikirkan hal sama berulang-ulang. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan cepat aku melangkah maju dan meninggalkan Sasuke jauh di belakang. Kukira dia akan mengejarku dan memerintahku untuk meminta maaf padanya. Atau... Kukira dia akan menangkap lenganku sebelum aku menjauhinya dan memintaku menemaninya berjalan. Atau...

Kenapa dia hanya diam saja dan malah memandangiku dengan sorot mata merendahkan?

_Oh My God!_ Aku lupa suatu hal. Kenapa si Uchiha memandangku... _Great!_ Kau mempermalukanku Uchiha! Kau tahu aku akan berpikiran seperti itu...

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa kau bisa membaca semua isi kepalaku? Aaarrrrrggghhhh! Uchiha brengsek! _Damn!_

Dapat terdengar dengan jelas kekehan seseorang dibelakangku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uchiha Sasuke itu? Haaahhh~

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

.

"Huaaaahhh~" Seorang gadis tampak baru bangun dari tidurnya dan berusaha merenggangkan otot-otot pada lengannya.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung membasuh wajahnya. Kemudian dia membuka lemari cokelat kayu yang sudah tua dan menemukan masih ada persedian telur dan sup jagung di dalam lemari.

Gadis itu mengambil sup dan telur. Kemudian menyalakan kompor dan mengambil panci yang kemudian diisi dengan sup jagung. Dia meletakkan panci tersebut diatas kompor dan mulai mengambil wajan dan meletakkannya disamping panci tersebut.

Dia kemudian mengambil mangkuk kecil dan sumpit untuk mengocok telur. Kenapa sumpit dan bukannya pengocok telur? Ya, itu dikarenakan keadaan ekonomi si empunya rumah yang berkekurangan. Kemudian dengan malas gadis itu menuangkan minyak secukupnya pada wajan dan mulai menyalakan kompor untuk menggoreng telur.

Drap Drap Drap

"Kau masak apa?" tanya seseorang tepat dibelakang gadis itu sehingga membuat si gadis terlonjak sedikit dan kembali rileks dan fokus pada sup dan telur dihadapannya.

Sakura—gadis itu—tidak berbalik tetapi menjawab pertanyaan orang dibelakangnya. "Memanaskan sup jagung sisa kemarin dan juga menggoreng telur. Karena aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan sup sisa." jawabnya dengan santai tanpa melihat kalau-kalau si empunya rumah marah karena gadis itu dengan enaknya dapat menghabiskan persediaan makanan dalam sekejap.

Tapi, tampaknya Sasuke tidak mengambil pusing hal itu dan mungkin mengijinkan Sakura menghabiskan persediaan makanannya. "Kau mandi dulu saja. Sup dan telur biar aku yang tangani." kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian berbalik untuk mandi.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Sasuke masih terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi yang dikarenakan seseorang yang menggunakan kamar mandi itu sudah menggunakannya lebih dari setengah jam!

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke pada seseornag di dalam kamar mandi itu yang bukan lain adalah gadis yang disukainya—Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis yang rambutnya masih terbalut dengan handuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ternyata gadis itu sudah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau sisir rambutmu dan kita bisa berangkat." kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sisir biru tua pada Sakura yang dibalas dengan tatapan saja.

Sasuke dengan jengkel akhirnya menjawabnya. "Hanya ini. Kalau kau mau mencari sisirmu, carilah di tukang loak yang kau datangi waktu itu..."

Sakura hanya mendengus dan mengambil sisir itu dari tangan Sasuke. Dia mulai menyisir rambutnya dengan hati-hati dan kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Selama diperjalan, tak seorangpun dari mereka berniat memulai percakapan. Sakura, dia masih bertahan dengan merapikan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih bertahan dengan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Membukanya, menekan tombol menu, lalu menutupnya lagi. Seperti itu berulang-ulang. Sampai mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Masukkan ponselmu dan jalan dengan tegak. Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan kesan kita sedang bertengkar." kata Sakura pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

Sakura masih dengan asiknya membaca buku dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang dimata-matai oleh seseorang dari kejauhan. Tampaknya dia yang memata-matai Sakura mempunyai niat buruk terhadap gadis ini.

Kemudian, ketika Sakura menutup bukunya dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari kelas, karena kelas belum masuk, orang yang memata-matainya langsung berlari menghampiri seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Ino dan Karin.

Baru juga Sakura akan keluar dari pintu, dia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Buru-buru gadis itu kembali duduk dan tidak keluar dari dalam kelas. Ketika dia duduk, Sasuke menatapnya dan bertanya kenapa dia tidak keluar dan malah berbalik.

Sakura tidak memerdulikannya dan masih terfokus untuk mengamati pintu kelas mereka. Dengan jengkel karena merasa diacuhkan, Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke depan Sakura sehingga Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Paling tidak, pikirkan saja jawabannya."

Sakura tidak memperdulikan Sasuke dan masih tetap fokus mengamati pintu dan berusaha menemukan keganjilan dari pintu kelas tersebut.

Sasuke dengan kesal akhirnya merengkuh wajah Sakura yang dengan cepat di tepis oleh si pemilik wajah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan kasar pada Sasuke. Dia masih tidak terima Sasuke dengan beraninya merengkuh wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap Sakura. "Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikanku saat aku bertanya padamu?"

Sakura hanya dia dan meminta Sasuke untuk duduk dan mengamati pintu. Sasuke masih tidak mengerti. Tetapi, dia menuruti Sakura dan kembali duduk untuk mengamati pintu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu tentang sebuah pintu kelas.

Sreeg

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Bajuku… Bagaimana mungkin bisaaaa? Siapa yang tega padakuuu~" teriak seorang gadis dengan nyaringnya saat dia membuka pintu, dia terkena tumpakan minyak tanah dari dalam ember yang digantung diatasnya. Memang tidak terlihat dengan jelas kalau ada ember kecil yang diisi dengan penuh dan tali tipis yang kasat mata dikaitkan di ujung pintu. Jadi, saat pintu terbuka, tali itu akan lepas dan ember kecil itu akan jatuh beserta dengan isinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kemudian dia kembali duduk rileks tanpa memperdulikan jeritan dari si gadis yang menjadi korban.

Sasuke yang sudah menduganya kemudian membalikkan kursinya sehingga saat ini dia menghadap ke arah Sakura. "Jadi, itu yang membuatmu tidak jadi keluar kelas?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kembali membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat dia tinggalkan karena ingin ke toilet. Tampaknya dia tidak ingin pergi ke toilet sekarang. Karena masih ada firasat buruk yang menghantuinya...

Ya, karena diluar kelas, tepatnya jalan menuju perpustakaan sedang dijaga oleh dua orang murid perempuan yang tak lain adalah Ino dan Karin sambil memegang sebuah tali yang tipis dan kasat mata dan mereka dengan siap merarik tali itu kapan saja.

Tapi, tampaknya itu hanya akan sia-sia belaka. Mengingat Sakura tidak akan keluar dari dalam kelasnya karena mendapat firasat buruk.

Jadi, biarkanlah mereka menunggu dengan sia-sia.

.

.

.

**Pulang sekolah...**

Sasuke masih terus mengutak-atik ponselnya seperti pagi tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak mau memulai pembicaraan seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Uchiha, kau punya sedikit uang untukku? Aku harus mengajarkan privat pada keluarga Hyuuga." kata Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke sama sekali.

Sasuke kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tersneyum. Dia terlihat merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura kemudian menerimanya dan kembali berjalan tanpa berusaha memulai sebuah percakapan.

.

.

.

"Sakura Haruno?" tanya seorang penjaga pada Sakura saat Sakura ingin memasuki kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Sakura mengangguk dan detik berikutnya pintu gerbang terbuka dan menampakkan rumah yang mewah. Sama mewahnya dengan rumahnya yang dulu.

Sakura kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia terlihat berpikir apa pakaian yang digunakannya sudah cukup baik atau sama sekali kurang. Bagaimanapun, persediaan pakaian yang dia miliki tidak sebanyak dulu.

Saat ini, dia memakai mini dress berwarna peach pucat dan sepatu sendal berwarna _soft pink_. Dia juga menenteng tas yang lumayan besar berwarna senada dengan dressnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dia ikat ke atas dan menyisakan sejumput rambut di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Selamat datang, nona. Nona Hinata dan Tuan Neji sudah menunggu Anda." Kata salah satu pelayan pada Sakura ketika Sakura sudha sampai di depan pintu rumah. "Mari ikuti saya."

Sakura berjalan sambil mengikuti pelayan tadi kemudian dia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas. Disana tampak seorang gadis kecil yang memakai kemeja biru muda tanpa lengan dan rok mini yang mengembang sedang duduk di sofa yang disampingnya seorang pemuda tampak menemaninya berbincang-bincang.

"Tuan Neji, Nona Sakura sudah datang." kata pelayan tersebut yang membuat Hinata dan Neji menengok ke belakang.

Sakura membuangkuk sedikit dan mulai berjalan mendekati mereka di sofa.

"Santai saja. Mari, dimulai pelajarannya." kata Neji ramah pada Sakura. Kemudian dia sedikit membungkuk dan mengecup pipi Hinata dan berbisik pelan di telinga gadis kecil itu. "Belajar dengan baik ya!"

Setelah itu, pelayan tadi pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang kemudian diikuti oleh Neji di belakangnya.

"Jadi, sebelum kita belajar, mari kita saling memperkenalkan diri kita terlebih dahulu. Dimulai dari _nee-chan_. Setelah itu, Hinata mengikutinya. Oke?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh gadis itu.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya! Nama _nee-chan_ Sakura. Hinata boleh memanggil _nee-chan_ dengan embel-embel –nee atau –sensei... Tapi, _nee-chan_ berharap Hinata memanggil _nee-chan_ dengan kata Sakura-_nee_."

Hinata sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantap. Kemudian dia mulai berbicara. Suaranya sangat merdu dan indah. Suara yang bening dan lembut walaupun dia terbata-bata. "Nama sa—saya Hi—hi—hinata Hyuu...ga."

Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian dia mengambil tumpukan buku yang berada di meja depan sofa tempat mereka duduk. "Jadi, Hinata sudah belajar bahasa Inggris sampai mana?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata terlihat berusaha menarik salah satu buku dari pangkuan Sakura dan mulai membolak-baliknya. "Ini. Disekolah Hinata belajar sampai sini, Sakura-_nee_." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk salah satu halaman pada buku tersebut.

Sakura membacanya sepintas dan kemudian mengambil pensil mekaniknya dan juga mengambil buku tulis kosong dari meja. "Hinata mengerti soal-soal seperti ini?" tanya Sakura pada gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan kemudian berkata, "Soalnya sulit. Hinata sama sekali. _Nee-chan_ tahu, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. Guru Hinata bilang, Hinata bisa saja tidak naik kelas kalau masih tidak mengerti soal ini."

Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Hinata dengan lembut. Kemudian dia menatap Hinata dan mulai mengambil peralatan tulis milik Hinata dan buku kosong disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Oke?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum juga. Kemudian dia mendekatkan duduknya agar bisa melihat apa yang sedang Sakura terangkan.

.

.

.

"Terima Kasih, Sakura-_nee_. Sampai juma lagi!" kata Hinata pada Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Neji yang menggendong Hinata hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk ketika Sakura membungkuk padanya untuk memberikan salam.

Kemudian Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga.

**Bagian Neji dan Hinata...**

Neji tersenyum sambil memandangi guru privat barunya Hinata yang sedang menunggu _taxi_ di luar dan akhirnya dia menatap Hinata yang masih berada di dalam gendongannya, "Jadi, apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia mempererat pelukannya pada Neji. Neji hanya terkekeh dan kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah mereka. Walaupun dia terkekeh akan jawaban Hinata, dia masih tidak begitu yakin pada Sakura. Terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya, tampak guratan kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan. Entah apa yang masih dipikirkannya.

Seuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan untuk saat ini lebih teapatnya untuk menggambarkan keadaan raut wajah Neji.

.

.

.

**Bagian Sakura...**

Sakura masih berada di luar gerbang menunggu taxi yang berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Tetapi, **NIHIL**. Tidak satupun dari kendaraan umum yang lewat di jalan tersebut. Entah karena alasan apa yang membuat semua supir tidak mau melewati jalan di depan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Tiba-tiba...

Tin Tiiinnn Tiiiiiiiinnnn

Sakura menoleh ke belakang saat dia akan melangkah meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga untuk mencari kendaraan umum. Begitu dia menoleh, dia mendapati Sasuke yang tinggal serumah dengannya sedang menaiki sebuah motor sport merah yang keren.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo dan mengerjapkan matanya seolah yang terjadi adalah mimpi.

"Ini bukan motor curian!" kata Sasuke langsung yang berhasil mengetahui raut bingung di yang terpatri di wajah Sakura. "Aku memimjamnya pada Gaara. Kau tahu dia kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung melompat duduk di belakang dan memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang dan mulai memacu motor pinjamannya yang keren itu dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya...**

**Sakura POV**

Makan apa ya? Masa makan telur goreng lagi?

Dengan cepat aku berjalan keluar kamar dan membuka pintu lemari makanan dan mendapati kalau menu saat ini hanyalah telur goreng.

Dengan kesal dan agak tidak menyukainya, aku mengambil telur dua butir dan mulai membukanya. Telur goreng sebentar lagi akan menjadi menu makananku sehari-hari.

Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Kalau aku dan Sasuke tetap miskin seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mendapat makanan lebih dari telur yang murah dan mudah didapat.

Tapi, mau sampai kapan? Bisa-bisa aku sampai matipun hanya akan menikmati telur goreng saja... Dan juga berbagai macam makanan sisa yang dibawa si Uchiha itu dari bengkelnya.

Haaaaahhh~

.

.

"Uchiha, ayo makan." Kataku sambil menggoyangkan bahunya dengan tidak niat. Ternyata dia tidak bangun sama sekali. Dengan kesal kuambil satu gelas penuh dengan air dan aku langsung menumpahkannya tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Huaaaaa~" teriak Sasuke yang sangat tidak wajar. Aku hanya tersenyum miring dan kembali duduk di meja makan sambil menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piring.

Sasuke terlihat kesal dan kemudian dia berjalan menghampiriku. "Kau... tega sekali!"

Aku hanya memandangnya selama beberapa detik dan kembali lagi ke aktivitasku sebelumnya untuk menyendokkan nasi ke dalam piring. Masa bodoh dia mau berkata apapun. Dia harusnya beruntung aku mau bersusah payah untuk membangunkannya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau seperti ini... Tidak pernah punya rasa empati pada setiap orang, kau tetap akan seperti ini sampai kau mati!" kata Sasuke datar tanpa memandangku.

Deg!

Sampai mati?

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan kembali memandang Sasuke.

Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Uchiha?

Sasuke kemudian menengok ke arahku dan mulai berkata, "Ya, kalau kau mau bangkit... Kuharap kau segera berubah atau kau akan seperti itu sampai matiii~ Karena kau tahu, tidak semua orang menyukai perilakumu yang menyebalkan itu. Tidak juga denganku yang menyukaimu."

Bodoh!

Aku tidak akan percaya pada perkataan sampah seperti itu! Siapa yang mau percaya hal yang tidak jelas kepastiannya seperti itu? Ya, mungkin hanya anak TK...

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya dan mulai mengambil piring dan menyendokkan nasi ke atasnya.

Ada apa?

Biasanya dia selalu membantahku bukan?

Apa tadi aku terlalu kelewatan?

Ah, tidak kok! Aku kan hanya berusaha membangunkannya saja...

Santai saja, Sakura...

Sasuke mungkin hanya kesal karena tidurnya diganggu olehmu...

Nanti, dia pasti akan kembali seperti Sasuke yang senang membantah isi dalam kepalaku...

Tapi, mungkin saat ini aku perlu makan dari pada memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu...

Dengan cepat kumasukkan satu suapan nasi ke dalam mulutku dan mulai mengunyahnya sambil sesekali aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tapi, tampaknya dia sama sekali tidak mau memandangku...

Ada apa? Apa yang salah?

Uchiah tolol, apa yang salah denganku? Kau memang sulit dimengerti... Aku dapat melihatnya karena kau masih saja menyukaiku... Haaaah entah apa yang merasukimu hingga pilihanmu jatuh padaku... Kau tahu, kau mirip peribahasa bagai burung pungguk merindukan bulan...

Kau tidak akan mendapatkanku... Kau hanya akan bermimpi... Jadi, manfaatkanlah mimpimu sebaik mungkin...

Sasuke sedikit tersedak saat aku selesai memikirkan kalimat terakhirnya. Tanpa menoleh untuk mengambil segelas air, dia tetap melanjutkan untuk terus makan. Ada apa sih?

End Sakura POV

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Thanks buat yang mau ngingetin saya terus menerus buat update dan nyemangatin saya buat nerusin fic ini. Saya merasa ngga enak jadinya dan akhirnya saya coba untuk baca ficnya lagi. Saya juga bikin plot-nya secara rinci supaya endingnya jelas. Tinggal tunggu updatenya lagi aja ya. Chapter ini ga saya kutak-katik, saya cuma memperbaiki penulisannya aja. Silahkan enjoy di chapter empat. Saya coba update**

**Specieeeele thanks to:**

**Bunga Sakura, Arai Kazura, **Siapahayo_,_ uchiharuno phorepeerr, **Riku Aida, **cherry snow (2x), Mokochange, **Yuiki Miki, kurokurokarasu-chan, Theresa Alc Angelique, **UchihArlinz, **Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, **Popisuke Yamada, bella, Chini VAN, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet,**

Laras Lauwira, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Haruno Imoet, Black Wish, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, Kikyo Fujikazu, **Kohana23, choKYUlate'is'MINe, Key Frewse, **Yang peduli, Rizuka Hanayuuki gak login, itachi-sama, Namika Arihyoshi, namina88, Huyu, azura,

Popisuke Yamada, **Tabita Pinkybunny, Fujimoto Yumi, cherrysakusasu, Uchiha Sakura97, **Aka Yume, **vivi phoenix, **Lintan Gaje, **d3rin, **Uchiha Fine, **Tezuka Yuki, Aori Rihito, **ulq4schiffer, **Kamikaze Ayy, **Akachan no Sasori, **Putri Luna, **

ruru, **Amutia Putri, **gatil03, **Chinatsu Mihashi, Yukina Itou Sephiiena Kitami, Bhountye Phouthrye, **Noa Fullbuster, Uptouyou plaaaak, **Aya Chan Dattebane,**

**Chiwe SasuSakuNaru, **Manami Keiko, **Putri Luna, **Nuna Sakura, Guest, **lucyheartneel, Mizura Kumiko, hermeownie, **Ryuzaki Kuchiki, **Wong Kurang Kerjaan, fa vanadium, **sesuatu, **Ichikawa Hikaru, **Nekomusume, **nyakoi-chan, Iis Vadelova, Kim Yui Rie, **

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Naomi azurania belle, , NandaRuki, **tooru, NE, **SasukeEMS, Qamara-chan Hyuuga, Elang23, **tralala, **Pinky Fanatic, Ah Rin, sriafifahdevi, , Ariska, Jeremy Liaz Toner, evinazliev15, **dan kamu semuanya…


	3. Chapter 3

**My Destiny to Meet You!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Destiny to Meet You! © Eunike Yuen**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : typo, misstypo, OOC bertebaran di setiap kalimat (mungkin)**

**.**

Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini?

Great! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, Kami-sama...

Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau cabut nyawaku... Yeah, aku tahu karena kau suka menyiksa orang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Blonde Girl<strong>

My Destiny to Meet You!

Seorang gadis dengan sangat tidak bersemangat yang terlihat dari sorotan matanya dan tingkah lakunya tampak menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tampaknya sedari tadi dia terus melirik ke arah belakang.

Dengan kesal dan tidak sabaran, dia mulai bergerak dan membalikkan kursinya hingga sekarang dia duduk menghadap ke arah belakang. Tampak dengan jelas seorang pemuda yang duduk di hadapan gadis tadi membuang mukanya dan terus menatap ke arah sepatunya.

"Uchiha." kata gadis itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke—pria yang tidak mau menatap gadis di hadapannya tidak menyahut dan malah tetap memandangi sepatunya yang sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sedikitpun. Dengan amarah yang memuncak karena merasa diacuhkan, gadis itu menggebrak meja Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menoleh menatapnya dengan tidak suka.

Sasuke kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan malas. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan kasar dan dingin.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum miring dan mulai santai sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kau mengacuhkanku, Uchiha. Karena apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke bergidik melihat senyuman itu. Itu bukan senyuman tanda persahabatan yang sering diberikan oleh orang-orang. Kalau itu senyuman ramah, Sasuke tidak perlu bergidik. Tapi, masalahnya, senyuman itu jauh berbeda dari senyuman ramah tamah maupun senyuman persahabatan. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman dingin yang auranya terkesan gelap.

Tampaknya gadis itu menyadari perubahan sikap Sasuke dan malah memperlebar senyuman keparat itu di wajahnya. "Jadi, apa masalahmu denganku, Uchiha?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan setiap penekanan di kalimatnya.

Sasuke yang mulai merasa takut dengan senyuman mengerikan yang berada di hadapannya akhirnya menjawab. "Kau, masalahku!"

Gadis itu terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke. Dengan kesal dia mulai berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku?" katanya dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya lagi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kesal ketika suaranya sudah mengganggu keheningan yang sempat tercipta di dalam kelas.

"Karena kau sangat menjengkelkan. Kau dengan kelakuanmu yang sangat membosankan."

Gadis itu terlihat sangat tidak terima dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan. Dia terlihat mengerutkan keningnya dan terbelalak sambil memandangi Sasuke yang akan beranjak dari mejanya untuk keluar kelas. "Sikapku? Lalu, kenapa kau bisa ya... dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta kepadaku dan sikapku yang kelewat anehnya itu?" jawab gadis itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke yang tadinya akan keluar dari kelas menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Ya. Aku sangat kelewat bodoh karena bisa terpesona dan dengan gampangnya jatuh cinta padamu yang padahal sangat tidak bagus untuk menjadi seorang gadis. Jangan-jangan kau mengguna-gunaiku ya? Aku harap sih tidak, karena kau kan bukan wanita murahan. Atau justru iya ya?"

Sakura—gadis itu—kemudian menatap Sasuke dan langsung mendaratkan tamparan keras di wajah pria itu sebelum dia keluar dari kelas.

PLAK!

Sekarang, orang-orang yang berada di dalam kelas tidak berani lagi memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka kemudian kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Untung saja di dalam kelas tidak ada Ino dan Karin.

.

.

Sakura POV

Tega sekali dia! Tega sekali dia berkata seperti itu padaku! Dia pikir aku tidak becus menjadi seorang gadis yang rupawan?

Apa dia pikir begitu gampangya menciptakan imej seorang gadis pintar, cantik, dan sangat pengertian? Dia pikir aku wanita yang sama seperti Karin dan Ino ya? Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu padaku?

Apa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku?

Aku kan hanya ingin menyapanya saja. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memulai adu mulut yang akhirnya berakhir dengan tamparan di wajahnya. Aku sebenarnya tidak ada maksud untuk menamparnya.

Sungguh!

Drap Drap Drap

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku juga tidak habis pikir mengapa aku bisa bicara sekasar itu padamu." Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria yang paling tidak ingin aku temui sedang berdiri di belakangku sambil menatapku penuh penyesalan.

Dengan cepat aku berdiri hingga tidak menyadari aku nyaris saja kembali terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menahanku dengan kedua lengannya. "Terima Kasih."

Aku kemudian melepaskan kedua lengannya yang memegangiku dan menatapnya dalam. "Tahu dari mana aku ada disini, Uchiha?"

Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekat dan dengan refleks aku memundurkan langkahku kebelakang. "Tidak usah mundur. Aku hanya ingin berjalan maju saja." jawabnya sambil terkekeh. "Kau tahu, ini." katanya sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

Oh iya, bodohnya aku sampai melupakan kekuatan aneh yang dimilikinya itu. Pembaca pikiran. "Ya."

"Kembali ke kelas?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku menatap tangannya sejenak dan tidak memperdulikannya.

Kau kira segampang itu minta maaf padaku?

Kau sudah menginja-injak harga diriku, Uchiha! Dengan entengnya kau hanya berkata maaf dan kau pikir itu semua akan selesai?

Jangan harap, keparat!

Sasuke tidak menggubrisku dan mulai mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku. Aku tidak menatapnya dan hanya terus berjalan.

Kau tahu, tidak ada orang pernah mengataiku seperti kau mengataiku tadi, Uchiha.

"Maaf."

Kata maaf tak cukup untukku. Aku sudah terlanjur benci padamu, tolol!

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana lagi?" tanyanya sambil berjalan.

Hah, aku tidak habis pikir... Kau masih dengan santainya berkata seperti itu! Manusia kutub!

Kau pikir aku ini apa?

Sasuke kemudian menghentikan langkahku dan berdiri di depanku. "Aku kan tadis sudah minta maaf. Kau memangnya mau apa lagi sih?"

Aku yang kesal kemudian melipat tanganku di depan dada dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya. "Hanya itu? Kau pikir aku ini... Hah, masa bodolah denganmu!"

"Kok jadi marah? Aku kan tidak salah!" bantahnya tidak terima dengan kemarahanku.

Kau itu bodoh atu tolol sih?

"Tidak dua-duanya."

Kalau begitu, kau pastinya tahu kalau minta maaf begitu saja tidak berguna untukku. Buat lebih di dramatisir sedikit lah!

Sasuke kemudian menarik tanganku agar aku berhenti dan mulai berpose seperti seorang pangeran yang ingin melamar seorang gadis jaman dulu. Dia mau apa?

"Sakura Haruno...

Aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau aku SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENYESAL DAN INGIN MENDAPATKAN MAAF DARIMU."

Seketika itu juga mataku melotot dan terperangah mendengarnya. Kau tidak tahu malu ya?

"Kau ingin seperti ini kan?" katanya lirih.

Berdiri sekarang juga! Aku malu tahu!

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku dengan berbicara sepertiku tadi." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

Hah, dia tidak tahu apa, kami sekarang menjadi tontonan umum! Mana ini di tengah-tengah koridor sekolah lagi!

Mau bagaimana lagi? "U—Uchi...ha. Kau su—su-su—suda…h kumaaaf...kan..." kataku dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Terdengar banyak gelak tawa... Aku merasakan saat itu wajahku memanas dan aku gemetaran. Aku konyol ya?

Sasuke kemudian langsung berdiri dan tersenyum penuh kemengan. "Bagaimana tadi?"

Kutinju lengannya sekilas dan mulai membuang muka dan kembali berjalan. Banyak yang menyoraki kami saat kami berjalan. Bahkan ada orang yang mempraktekan gayaku dan si Uchiha ini tadi.

Kau membuatku malu, Uchiha!

Kyaaaaaa… Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku?

"Dikepalamu lah!"

Keparat! Tutup mulut dan teruslah berjalan.

Aku harap berita ini belum menyebar sampai kelas...

End Sakura POV

.

.

SIIIINGGG

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura begitu mereka masuk keadaan kelas menjadi hening seperti ini. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang melakukan suatu aktivitas.

Kali ini, tidak seorangpun kecuali seorang gadis berambut merah menyala yang kemudian berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan gaya yang dilambat-lambatkan. Setelah jarak dia dengan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya satu meter, dia kemudian berbicara dengan suara yang ditinggikan. "Kalian mau membawa keributan disini, wahal duo gembel?"

Sakura yang emosi mendengar penuturan gadis berambut merah tersebut kemudian memajukan langkahnya dan kemudian berhenti ditempat sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu, apa masalahmu, nona?" tanya Sakura tidak kalah angkuhnya dengan gadis berambut merah itu. _Apa berita tidak menyebar hingga ke kelas ya?_

Gadis itu kemudian menjentikan jarinya sehingga dibelakangnya tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat hingga puncak kepalanya, lalu disamping kirinya ada gadis berambut pirang juga tetapi di tidak dikuncir satu, melainkan dikuncir menjadi empat bagian, kemudian tepat disamping kanannya ada seorang gadis berambut hitam pajang yang lurus, dan di belakang gadis berambut hitam panjang itu, ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang dipotong lancip-lancip.

Ya, untuk lebih jelasnnya saat ini Ino berada dibelakang Karin, Temari berada di sebelah kiri Karin, Kin berada di sebelah kanan Karin, dan Matsuri berada di belakang Kin.

Sakura yang melihatnya kemudian tertawa dengan sinis dan kemudian menyeringai. "Jadi, kau membawa para tameng-tamengmu, Nona Karin tersayang?"

Karin—gadis berambut merah—tersebut kemudian melangkah maju hingga jarak yang tercipta antara dia dan Sakura hanya tida langkah saja. "Aku tidak perlu membuang tenagaku untuk melerai perkelahian yang akan kau buat nanti, tuan putri..." kata Karin sambil memajukan bibirnya saat menyebut kata tuan putri.

Sakura tidak mengambil pusing hal tersebut dan malah berbalik menarik lengan Sasuke dan tidak memperdulikan mereka semua serta semua penghuni kelas yang terdiam melihat adu mulut antara Sakura dengan mantan temannya, Karin.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, Haruno? Berani sekali?" kata seseorang tetapi yang jelas dia bukan Karin. Karena warna suaranya berbeda.

Sakura kemudian berbalik dan mendapati semua penghuni kelas kecuali Sasuke tengah memandanginya dengan sinis. Melihat aksi selanjutnya. Sakura kemudian tersenyum manis dan kembali berjalan menuju termpat duduknya yaitu disamping Sasuke.

Ketika mereka baru akan duduk, bahu Sakura ditahan oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah orang yang tadi berbicara itu. Matsuri, gadis berambut cokelat yang dipotong lancip-lancip tengah menahan bahunya saat ini. Kemudian dia menghempaskan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Kau berani berlaku seperti itu, tuan putri sayang?" kata Matsuri dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan.

Sakura kemudian merapikan baju seragamnya dan berjalan tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Matsuri tadi.

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan denganmu. Kau maupun dengan segerombolan orang dibelakangmu, Matsuri." kata Sakura dengan santainya tanpa memperhatikan bahwa kini tidak hanya Matsuri yang terbawa oleh emosinya. Karin dan yang lainnya kini tengah menatap Sakura dengan marah.

Matsuri kemudian tertawa dan memundurkan langkahnya yang mengakibatkan seorang gadis dikuncir empat yang kita ketahui bernama Temari mengantikan posisinya.

"Aku tidak mau diacuhkan. Jadi, aku berharap kau mendengarkanku sekarang, tuan putri. Atau harus kupanggil gembel?" kata Temari yang menyebabkan satu kelas menjadi tertawa mendengar cemoohannya.

Belum sempat Sakura mengangkat mulut untuk berbicara, bel dengan nyaringnya berdering sehingga menyebabkan Temari dan yang lainnya kembali ke tempat duduknya seperti semula.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka dan menunjukkan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kelas itu sambil diikuti seseorang lagi dibelakangnya.

SREEEGG!

Kini tampaklah seorang guru dengan wajah yang ditutupi maskernya yang batasnya sampai ke tengah-tengah hidungnya. Oh ya, sebelah matanya juga ikut tertutupi oleh masker. Dia kemudian berjalan dengan gontai memasuki kelas. Tampaknya dia sama sekali tidak senang memasuki kelas.

"Permisi, anak-anak. Kali ini kita kedatangan seorang siswa pindahan. Ayo, Shion, silahkan masuk." kata guru yang menggunakan masker itu.

Kini, tampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan yang sangat indah. Rambutnya menjuntai dengan lembut dan indah di punggungnya. Matanya yang bersih bersinar memangdangi semua penghuni kelas. Tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke. Kulitnya putih dan mulus. Tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Hal ini telah menandakan kalau dia adalah seorang gadis bangsawan dari keluarga ternama.

"Nah, anak-anak. Ini adalah teman baru kalian. Namanya Shion. Ayo, Shion, perkenalkan dirimu."

Shion kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil mengahadap senseinya yang mengakibatkan banyak sisiwa memandangnya takjub. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihatnya kemudian membuang muka dan memandang kearah lain.

"Namaku Shion. Aku pindahan dari Amegakure." katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku memilih memasuki sekolah ini karena suatu tujuan yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui. Mungkin aku bisa memberitahukannya sedikit." Kali ini, Shion tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Aura disekelilingnya otomatis berubah menjadi gelap dan terkesan berbahaya. Kali ini, banyak murid tidak memandangnya lagi. Karena mereka merasakah aura gelap tersebut.

"Aku kesini karena—

—memiliki seseorang yang telah menghancurkanku dan keluargaku...

Dan kali ini, aku akan membalaskan dendam mereka..."

Matanya kali ini tertuju pada deretan bangku dibelakang. Yang hanya ditempati oleh dua orang yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak seorangpun tahu siapa orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Shion. Banyak orang lebih memikirkan kalau musuh Shion adalah Sakura.

Melihat sifat gadis yang dulu pernah kaya raya tersebut... Tidak mungkin kalau keluarganya tidak mempunyai satu atau beberapa saingan dalam bisnis.

Mungkin salah satunya adalah keluarga Shion. Mungkin saja keluarga Sakura menjatuhkan keluarga Shion dengan cara kotor.

"Baiklah anak-anak." kata Kakashi sambil menepukkan tangannya untuk menghilangkan aura ketakutan yang mencekam di dalam suasana kelas. "Dan untuk Shion, kau bisa duduk bersama dengan..."

"Aku mau di depan dua orang yang ada di pojokan sana, sensei." kata Shion memotong perkataan Kakashi.

Kini, banyak siwa melihat kemana mata Shion nanti akan menatap dalam. Mungkin saat itulah mereka akan mengetahui siapa musuh Shion yang tadi dia rahasiakan.

Tapi, hal itu tidak akan berlaku untuk saat ini...

Karena Shion adalah gadis yang pintar.

Dia tidak akan dengan sengaja menatap tajam kepada salah satu dari kedua orang yang tengah menatapnya bingung...

Sakura maupun Sasuke mungkin sudah saatnya untu mereka berhati-hati...

Untuk saat ini kita mungkin bisa menduga kalau itu Sakura.

Tapi, siapa yang akan tahu kalau ternyata Shion hanya bermain-main dengan kedua orang itu.

Karena takdir telah ditentukan, mereka tidak dapat menghindar... Semua tidak dapat menghindar, dari garis takdir yang telah sejah awal digariskan untuk mereka oleh Kami-sama...

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Thanks buat yang mau ngingetin saya terus menerus buat update dan nyemangatin saya buat nerusin fic ini. Saya merasa ngga enak jadinya dan akhirnya saya coba untuk baca ficnya lagi. Saya juga bikin plot-nya secara rinci supaya endingnya jelas. Tinggal tunggu updatenya lagi aja ya. Chapter ini ga saya kutak-katik, saya cuma memperbaiki penulisannya aja. Silahkan enjoy di chapter empat. Saya coba update.**

**Specieeeele thanks to:**

**Bunga Sakura, Arai Kazura, **Siapahayo_,_ uchiharuno phorepeerr, **Riku Aida, **cherry snow (2x), Mokochange, **Yuiki Miki, kurokurokarasu-chan, Theresa Alc Angelique, **UchihArlinz, **Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, **Popisuke Yamada, bella, Chini VAN, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet,**

Laras Lauwira, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Haruno Imoet, Black Wish, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, Kikyo Fujikazu, **Kohana23, choKYUlate'is'MINe, Key Frewse, **Yang peduli, Rizuka Hanayuuki gak login, itachi-sama, Namika Arihyoshi, namina88, Huyu, azura,

Popisuke Yamada, **Tabita Pinkybunny, Fujimoto Yumi, cherrysakusasu, Uchiha Sakura97, **Aka Yume, **vivi phoenix, **Lintan Gaje, **d3rin, **Uchiha Fine, **Tezuka Yuki, Aori Rihito, **ulq4schiffer, **Kamikaze Ayy, **Akachan no Sasori, **Putri Luna, **

ruru, **Amutia Putri, **gatil03, **Chinatsu Mihashi, Yukina Itou Sephiiena Kitami, Bhountye Phouthrye, **Noa Fullbuster, Uptouyou plaaaak, **Aya Chan Dattebane,**

**Chiwe SasuSakuNaru, **Manami Keiko, **Putri Luna, **Nuna Sakura, Guest, **lucyheartneel, Mizura Kumiko, hermeownie, **Ryuzaki Kuchiki, **Wong Kurang Kerjaan, fa vanadium, **sesuatu, **Ichikawa Hikaru, **Nekomusume, **nyakoi-chan, Iis Vadelova, Kim Yui Rie, **

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Naomi azurania belle, , NandaRuki, **tooru, NE, **SasukeEMS, Qamara-chan Hyuuga, Elang23, **tralala, **Pinky Fanatic, Ah Rin, sriafifahdevi, , Ariska, Jeremy Liaz Toner, evinazliev15, **dan kamu semuanya…


	4. Chapter 4

**My Destiny to Meet You!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Destiny to Meet You! © Eunike Yuen**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : typo, misstypo, OOC bertebaran di setiap kalimat (mungkin)**

**.**

Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini?

Great! Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, Kami-_sama_...

Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau cabut nyawaku... Yeah, aku tahu karena kau suka menyiksa orang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Who are you?<strong>

My Destiny to Meet You!

Sakura memandang ke depan ruang kelasnya dengan kesal. Mukanya ditekuk sedemikian rupa sampai terlihat lucu. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya, kemudian mengedikkan bahunya dengan cepat karena mendapat delikan super yang cukup mematikan dari Sakura.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Sakura memandang sinis Sasuke sebelum kembali menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Alih-alih melihat ke arah lain, Uchiha Sasuke justru tetap menatap wajah Sakura sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil. "Kau lucu juga kalau sedang marah." Sasuke berbisik lirih pada Sakura. Menyebabkan rona merah menjalar dari leher ke seluruh wajah gadis itu.

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan beberapa pikiran yang muncul. _Tidak boleh. Uchiha itu tidak boleh mengorek-ngorek isi kepalaku lagi_. "Jangan baca pikiranku." Sakura mengatakannya sambil mendelik dengan super.

Sasuke hanya nyengir kuda dan mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Aku mendengar semuanya tanpa bisa ku atur, Sakura," jawabnya. Kemudian dia terkekeh kecil. "Jadi, aku lumayan tampan?"

"BERHENTI MEMBACA PIKIRANKU, BRENGSEK!" Dengan kesal Sakura berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke sembari menggebrak mejanya. Tubuhnya bahkan dengan reflek langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan sengit. Baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi, aura dingin keluar dari sampingnya.

"Haruno Sakura." Suara dingin yang menusuk kulit terdengar oleh indera milik Sakura. "KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG DAN TUNGGU AKU DI RUANGANKU!" Anko-_sensei _berteriak juga pada akhirnya. Membuat si gadis _pink _yang ditatapnya mengkeret ketakutan dan segera menunduk tak berani menatap _sensei_-nya langsung. "Dan kau Uchiha," Giliran Anko menatap wjaha Uchiha Sasuke dengan kesinisan yang menjadi-jadi. "Kudengar kau bercanda pada jam pelajaranku, detensi akan langsung kuberikan tanpa ampun."

"Ha'i _sensei_."

.

.

Sakura POV

"Kenapa? Mau ketawa? Silahkan saja." Aku mendengus kesal menatap Sasuke yang mengulum senyumannya. Capek sudah aku detensi dengan si nenek sihir yang suka menyiksa anak muridnya itu. Selama tiga jam, aku ada di dalam ruangan laknat itu saudara-saudara? Tidakkah itu namanya penyiksaan batin bagi seorang murid? Ditambah dengan tugas yang banyak sampai sekitar lima belas lembar. _OH MY GOD!_

Dan sekarang, di depan wajahku ada Uchiha Sasuke yang menungguku pulang seperti biasa tapi disertai dengan wajah mengejek yang siap kutonjok kalau aku tidak sedang capek. Buang-buang tenaga saja tadi.

"Kalau capek, kita langsung pulang saja, oke?" Sasuke menawarkan sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahku. Tahan dirimu Sakura. Kau tidak boleh jadi perempuan bar-bar. Kau harus kalem dan cantik seperti biasa. Kau harus tampil menawan dan—

"Terlalu narsis tidak baik juga untuk seseorang."

"DIAM KAU KEPARAT!"

End Sakura POV

.

.

Sakura memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan. Mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya yang menjadi-jadi. Sesekali delikan super diberikannya kepada pemuda yang yah… lumayan _good looking _di depannya. Tapi tetap saja, _good looking _kalau menyebalkan dan ehem miskin sih bukan kriteria Sakura.

"Hari ini kita makan apa, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Memandangi Sasuke yang tengah menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. "Aku tidak suka makan makanan yang sama setiap harinya."

Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas mendengar perkataan dari Sakura. Kemudian meletakkan handuknya di rak jemuran dan duduk di depan Sakura. "Kalau begitu kau beli saja makanan dengan uangmu," jawabnya dengan seringaian mengejek. Ditatapnya Sakura yang kelihatan kesal. Baru saja akan menimpali, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memotong niatan gadis itu. "Oh ya, memangnya kau _masih _punya uang?"

"Y—yah pokoknya… HEH, KENAPA JADI MEMBAHAS KEUANGANKU?"

"Kau yang memancingnya duluan, Sa-ku-ra. Kau tidak punya uang tapi masih berlagak memeiliki uang. Kau masih belum sadar, eh?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum meraung dengan kencang. "BERHENTI MENGEJEKKU!"

Sasuke menarik bibirnya ke salah satu sudut dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya. "Kau bau, makanya mandi dulu," katanya sembari bangkit dari tempat dudukya untuk melihat bahan makanan yang bisa dikelolanya menjadi sebuah masakan di dapur.

"KEPARAAAAAT!"

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya di sela-sela menelan makanannya. Di tunjuknya kari tahu yang tadi dibuatnya dengan ujung sumpitnya. "Aku tidak memasak telur lagi, bukan?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Kepalanya masih di lontarkannya ke salah satu sisi tubuhnya, tidak menampik ucapan Sasuke dan tidak berniat untuk melihat masakan Sasuke. Harga dirinya masih terasa diinjak-injak oleh pemuda satu ini. Mengingat tadi dia habis diejek habis-habisan mengenai makanan dan keuangannya. Ya, Sakura tahu itu sebenarnya masalah sepele tapi… bagi seseorang seperti dirinya itu tidak bisa dianggap sesepele itu.

"Jadi, kau marah padaku?" Sasuke kembali membuka mulut setelah menghabiskan makanannya. "Tadi kau bilang tidak mau makan makanan yang sama, sekarang aku sudah membuat makanan yang berbeda dari yang kemarin. Dan kau masih juga tidak mau makan?" Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat mendengarkan celotehan dari kepala Sakura. "Jadi kau mau aku minta maan dulu? _Fine_, aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Sekarang makanlah."

Sakura mendelikkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. Kemudian beralih pada kari tahu yang dimasak Sasuke. Kalau mau jujur, dia memang lapar sih. Kari yang di depannya juga terlihat lezat. Tapi, masa tadi marah tiba-tiba sudah langsung membaik bahkan mau memakan masakan orang yang tadi mengejeknya sih? Memang Sasuke sudah minta maaf, tapi… Kalau langsung lembek begitu nanti Sasuke bisa besar kepala di kemudian hari.

"Baik… baik… Aku mengaku salah dan aku sudah kelewatan dengan perkataanku tadi. Sekarang, kau mau makan atau tidak?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak keras. Matanya bergulir tanpa sadar menatap kari tahu yang masih panas dan terlihat enak tersaji di depan wajahnya. "Um… yah, kau tahulah. Aku…"

"Kalau kau mau, makan saja. Apa sulitnya?"

Menghela napas sekali lagi, itu yang Sakura lakukan sebelum mengambil mangkuk kecil berisi nasi yang ada di samping kari tahu tersebut. "Aku makan karena lapar, bukan karena aku memaafkanmu, Uchiha," jelasnya sambil menyendokkan kari tahu tersebut ke atas nasinya. Kemudian tanpa ragu lagi dilahapnya makanan tersebut.

"Yah, terserahmu sajalah."

.

.

Another place

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?" Seseorang bertanya pada gadis di depannya. "Jangan sampai dia curiga tentang dirimu. Kita bisa bahaya kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Gadis itu mencebikkan bibirnya dan mengangguk patuh. Matanya memicing tidak suka melihat sebatang rokok yang dikeluarkan orang yang berada di hadapannya dari dalam kantung celananya. "Kau mau merokok?"

Orang tersebut tidak menjawabnya dan malah menyalakan rokoknya terlebih dahulu. "Ya, ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Aku tak suka dengan asap rokok," katanya enteng kemudian menatap tidak suka karena asap rokok dihembuskan di depan wajahnya oleh orang itu. "Aku pergi saja."

Orang yang merokok itu tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda gadis yang tadi berbicara dengannya. "Silahkan. Asalkan kau tidak lupa apa yang harus kau lakukan besok pagi. Jalankan rencana dengan baik, maka kau bisa mendapatkan pembalasan yang setimpal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan membuatnya membayar mahal untuk itu."

.

.

Bangun tidur pada hari ini, Sakura sudah dikejutkan dengan sepasang sepatu baru berwarna _peach _yang terlihat manis tergeletak di atas lemari pakaiannya. "_Kawaii_," bisiknya tanpa sadar. Kemudian dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Ini sih sudah biasa Sasuke. Punyaku dulu bahkan lebih manis dibandingkan yang ini." balasnya dengan santai. Tapi semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. "Ya—yah, tapi terima kasih mau memberikanku barang seperti ini."

Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Ya sudah, kau mandi saja dulu. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Baru saja akan pergi, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu dan buru-buru menambahkan. "Hari ini kau akan mengajar di rumah Hyuuga, bukan?"

"Huum."

"Bisa titip salam untuk Hinata?"

Sakura sontak melepaskan handuk yang tadi melingkar di lehernya itu. Kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan curiga. "Kau kenal Hinata Hyuuga? Dari mana kau bisa mengenal mereka? Neji-_san _bahkan sudah bekerja, tak mungkin kau mengenalnya di sekolah. Dia lima tahun di atas kita."

Sasuke terdiam kemudian tersenyum miring. "Yah, bukan urusanmu 'kan, aku kenal dengan siapa saja di dunia ini."

Sakura menggeram lantaran perkataannya tidak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. "Aku jadi semakin curiga, apa sebenarnya kau ini berpura-pura?" Tatapannya kini beralih untuk mengamati perubahan ekspresi yang ada pada raut wajah Sasuke. "Ah ya, kau tahu? Kau yang memilihkanku tempat untuk bekerja di keluarga Hyuuga. Oke, aku tahu kalau itu mungkin saja kebetulan. Tapi, kau menjemputku dengan motor yang katamu adalah milik Gaara."

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sasuke bertanya karena menurutnya tak ada yang salah dengan perlakuannya kemarin. Apa salahnya meminjam motor dari teman untuk menjemput seseorang?

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengarnya. "Banyak yang salah dengan itu, Sasuke. Pertama, aku tak begitu tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Gaara di sekolah. Kedua, kau menyewa motor mahal. Ya, aku tahu itu mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi, ini motor milik orang kaya dan yang meminjamnya adalah seseorang yang miskin yang membayar uang sekolah saja tidak mampu. Dan kukira Gaara tidaklah bodoh membiarkan motornya dipinjam begitu saja olehmu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada motornya? Kau mau menggantinya pakai apa?"

"Intinya, itulah yang terjadi. Gaara meminjamkan motornya dengan sukarela dan aku tak merusaknya. Oke? Jangan samakan semua orang dengan dirimu."

Sakura makin geram mendengarnya. "Dan yang ketiga. Kau kenal dengan keluarga Hyuuga? Bahkan dengan Hinata? Kau tahu, Neji bahkan tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita, dia bahkan lima tahun lebih tua disbanding kita. Dan Hinata? Oh _God_¸dia bahkan masih kecil dan tidak mungkin kau mengenalnya dengan begitu saja. Dia itu sangat pemalu dengan semua hal yang berbau asing." Sakura kini sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau mau bilang itu juga kebetulan, hm?"

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan salah satu tangannya. Kemudian menatap Sakura dan nyengir kuda. "Itu bisa saja kebetulan."

"Seolah dibuat kebetulan, begitu maksudmu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan sengaja dan menatap Sasuke minta penjelasan lebih. "Kau ingin aku percaya begitu saja pada kata-katamu? Kebetulan? Aku bukan orang bodoh Sasuke. Aku yakin kau—"

"Kau pergi mandi saja sana, kita akan terlambat kalau terlalu lama berdebat. Dan _yeah_, itu memang kebetulan."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat memandangi Uchiha Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari depan kamarnya untuk kembali makan. Matanya tanpa sadar ikut memicing. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat, Sasuke memang tidak terlihat seperti orang miskin kebanyakan. Dia santai, penuh kharisma, serba bisa, pintar, dan _good looking_, juga… lupakan. Sakura menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali bergegas untuk mandi.

_Kau takkan bisa berdalih begitu saja dariku, Sasuke. Aku akan mengawasimu_.

.

.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau mengawasiku dengan mudah, Sakura. Isi kepalamu masih ada di dalam kepalaku." Sasuke tersenyum menyringai mendengar isi kepala Sakura yang sedari tadi terlintas di dalam benaknya. Dan untuk kali ini, Uchiha Sasuke merasa keberuntungannya bertambah karena dapat membaca pikiran gadis itu. "Tampaknya kau melupakan keuntunganku yang satu itu." Selesai berbicara Sasuke menyeruput air putih yang masih panas di depannya. Mengambil sebuah ponsel dari dalam kantung celananya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

.

.

.

_Kurasa aku mulai ketahuan._

Seseorang yang mendapatkan pesan itu tertawa geli membacanya. "Sudah kuduga kau memang aktor yang buruk, Sasuke." Memasukkan kembali ponselnya, orang tersebut kemudian melangkah memasuki gedung megah yang tadi dibelakanginya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**No comment masalah cerita, dan saya ga akan nerima request apapun lagi mulai dari sekarang, jalan cerita sesuai apa yang saya udah buat. So, mind to review? Oh ya, rate M di sini untuk amannya, masalah ada lemon atau engga lihat nanti. Tapi sejauh ini sih ga ada kayanya. Chapter 5 is on going ya**

**Specieeeele thanks to: reviewers, favers, followers**

**Bunga Sakura, Arai Kazura, **Siapahayo_,_ uchiharuno phorepeerr, **Riku Aida, **cherry snow (2x), Mokochange, **Yuiki Miki, kurokurokarasu-chan, Theresa Alc Angelique, **UchihArlinz, **Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, **Popisuke Yamada, bella, Chini VAN, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet,**

Laras Lauwira, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Haruno Imoet, Black Wish, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, Kikyo Fujikazu, **Kohana23, choKYUlate'is'MINe, Key Frewse, **Yang peduli, Rizuka Hanayuuki gak login, itachi-sama, Namika Arihyoshi, namina88, Huyu, azura,

Popisuke Yamada, **Tabita Pinkybunny, Fujimoto Yumi, cherrysakusasu, Uchiha Sakura97, **Aka Yume, **vivi phoenix, **Lintan Gaje, **d3rin, **Uchiha Fine, **Tezuka Yuki, Aori Rihito, **ulq4schiffer, **Kamikaze Ayy, **Akachan no Sasori, **Putri Luna, **

ruru, **Amutia Putri, **gatil03, **Chinatsu Mihashi, Yukina Itou Sephiiena Kitami, Bhountye Phouthrye, **Noa Fullbuster, Uptouyou plaaaak, **Aya Chan Dattebane,**

**Chiwe SasuSakuNaru, **Manami Keiko, **Putri Luna, **Nuna Sakura, Guest, **lucyheartneel, Mizura Kumiko, hermeownie, **Ryuzaki Kuchiki, **Wong Kurang Kerjaan, fa vanadium, **sesuatu, **Ichikawa Hikaru, **Nekomusume, **nyakoi-chan, Iis Vadelova, Kim Yui Rie, **

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Naomi azurania belle, , NandaRuki, **tooru, NE, **SasukeEMS, Qamara-chan Hyuuga, Elang23, **tralala, **Pinky Fanatic, Ah Rin, sriafifahdevi, , Ariska, Jeremy Liaz Toner, evinazliev15, **dan kamu semuanya…


End file.
